1. Field
Embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display device, and to an aperture ratio of a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device may include an array substrate, a color filter (C/F) substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the array substrate and the C/F substrate. The array substrate may include a plurality of pixels as minimum units for displaying an image.